Me, Myself, and I
by xXxAddictivexXx
Summary: not good at summaries it is inside!


**Me, Myself, and I**

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any characters in this story

_thinking _

talking

_actions_

Summary- Kagome is a 22 year old columnist. She gives advice but never asks for it. Until she meets a man only about 24 years old and he is a journalist doing a report on her. But after the interview she starts to see him more and in places she wouldn't expect.

An alarm rang through the apartment of Kagome Higurashi. A hand reached out from under the covers and slammed on the off switch. Kagome has to start her day!!(a/n: oh how exciting!!! not)

Kag's P.O.V.

_Yawn Wow I slept really good last night! What time is it??looks at the clock9:47?!?!?!?!?! Oh shit! I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late!!!_Racing around I finally got dressed for my interview at 11:30 sharp. I still had to brush my hair and my teeth, i gotta do my make-up, race to work, check in and make it to my office on time!!!!! I ran into my candy red Mustang and sped to **Kikyo's Advice Columns** When i reached work I ran into Kikyo's office to let her know I am here and then i ran to my office where i had a guy waiting inside for me. He was really handsome! He had kawaii puppy ears on top of his head so I assumed he was a half-demon. He had long silver hair and it was his natural color. He had on blue jeans and a t-shirt. Here I am coming in wearing a black tank top and a black skirt assuming he was gonna dress formally! Well here goes nothing!!

Normal P.O.V.

"Hello I am Kagome Higurashi. I am the one you wished to interview."Kagome said so she could politely introduce herself.

"Names Inuyasha Takahashi but you can just call me Inuyasha. Yes I did wish to interview you. I would like to start by asking a few questions..."(a/n: i don't feel like typing the whole interview so we will just skip to after the interview okay?? get it? Got it? Good! lol)

"Thank you Kagome for making time to meet with me it was a pleasure meeting you."Inuyasha said making his way to the door.

"No problem. I needed a break from work anyway! As was it a pleasure meeting you."she answered. Kagome got back to work reading letters that had been addressed directly to her. People just loved getting HER advice no one wanted anyone else unless otherwise addressed 85 of the letters went to Kagome. The one she was reading was:

_Dear Kagome,_

_I think my boyfriend and my best friend have a thing going on what do I do so I don't start a fight if it isn't true and I want to know if he really is going on business trips when he leaves to a different state. How do I find out if he is going with other women around the country and my best friend?? please help_

_signed,_

_hopeless and worried_

Kagome started typing back:

_Dear hopeless and worried,_

_If you think your boyfriend has a thing with different women confront him as soon as you two are caught alone. Start the conversation out with: It's not that I don't trust you I just need to know...and go from there. I had recently encountered that problem with my ex-boyfriend except he wasn't cheating on me with women he was cheating on me with men so he was messing around with HIS best friend not mine but all you gotta do is confront him!!!_

_Kagome_

All the sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"she replied. And in came her best friend, Sango.

"Hey Kagome!!! I was wondering if in a few you wanna go catch a bite to eat I mean you are almost on your lunch break I'm sure Kikyo wouldn't mind??"Sango said.

"She may be my sister but I don't think I will get off the hook but what the hell itsfun to piss her off anyway!!"Kag decided. She grabbed her stuff and they left.

**XXXXX at Mixer's Restaurant XXXXX**

As the girls walked in the place the got greetings such as 'Hello', 'Hey', Sup??' and even 'Hey sexy!'

"So San how is Miroku??"Kagome asked.

"Good...I guess." San replied.

"What do you mean 'you guess'??" Kagome interrogated.

"Kagome you aren't at work I don't want to have to solve my problems too." she said.

"But Sango I am your best friend that is my job to help you solve your problems. So spill!" Kagome said sternly.

"Well I think Miroku is cheating on me!" she said sadly.

"I just had to help someone today with the same problem. They specifically addressed it to me and I told them to confront them like I did with Kouga." Kagome had told her.

"But I know for a fact Miroku is NOT gay! Unless I really am boring." Sango hadn't realized what she said until it was too late. Kagome had already ran out of the place.

As Kag ran down the street she didn't see a figure appearing so therefore she ran into it and fell.

"Look where you're going wench!" yelled an all to familiar voice.

"Inuyasha??" Kagome said stunned.

"Who's asking?" he replied.

"It's me Kagome from the interview this morning." she said.

"Oh hey Kagome." it is then he noticed the tear marks on her cheeks and the tears still coming out. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing really. I will get over it."she told him.

"Well unless you're a drama queen I don't think you cry for no reason." he said harshly.

"You wanna go get coffee at my place and I will tell you when we get there? No one else needs to know," she asked.

"Um okay." he answered.

**XXXXX at kagome's apartment XXXXX**

"Okay just let me put coffee on please have a seat."she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Okay Kagome."he said. Kagome put the coffee on and came back into the living room.

"The reason I was crying is because I broke up with my boyfriend about 6 months ago because he was cheating on me." she said as she stayed silent for a minute to see what he would say.

"So that's it that's the whole reason you brought me here when we could have just gone to a coffee shop?" he asked getting irritated.

"No there's more to the story. Well I was at work and we moved in with each other. I had got off early and decided I wanted to surprise him. So as I walked into the apartment I heard giggling and weird noises coming from Kouga's room. I thought nothing of it I thought he just had a friend over and they were playing Kouga's PS3 in his room then i thought to myself 'why would they be giggling and making noises like that?' I walked in to find him and my college friend Hojo in bed together screwing. Well I thought I was totally over it by now until my friend Sango mentioning her boyfriend maybe cheating and she said he was not gay and it wasn't like my case at all until she said unless she was boring him or something then it hit me 'i was a boring girlfriend that's why he cheated with a guy and so I ran out crying and made a pact to myself never to date anyone again I would save the world a lot of trouble.'" she finished with a laugh at her stupidity to think she could please man.

"Wow." Inuyasha stated. Kagome knew that in that one word she would never keep that pact that she reminded herself about. Kagome knew that in that instant she would be seeing more of him no matter what she wanted.

* * *

well that's my new story i don't know if I should keep up my other story so those of you who have read it let me know!!! for the people who review they will get a mention in my next chapter!! 


End file.
